1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable reaction module and particularly to a reaction module for small amount of fluid that includes a plural number of test agent rooms which are able to communicate fluidly with a reaction chamber for performing test with high degree of safety, convenience and mobility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally when there is a need to do chemical or biochemical test, particularly field test, people have to carry a variety of test glasses, tubes, graduated cup, burette, etc. These facilities and equipments are fragile and should be handled with great care. Moreover the chemicals and agents being used are mostly hazardous to human being and their disposal after test could easily produce pollution problem. All this makes field test a tedious and high risk work begging for improvement.
In view of aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a disposable reaction module that holds required test agents in the module and releases the test agents to mix with a reaction agent when need, thus offers a safe, convenient and mobile chemical and biochemical testing tool.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disposable reaction module that is portable to facilitate field test.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a disposable reaction module that is dispensed with measuring test agent procedure so that testing time may be greatly shortened.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a disposable reaction module that can hold required test agents in advance in the module for shorting total test cycle.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a disposable reaction module that can hold required test agents in the module according to desirable test procedures.
It is a yet further object of this invention to provide a disposable reaction module that is compact and small size to facilitate carrying for field test.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a disposable reaction module that may be made by integral molding process so that it may be mass produced at low cost with fewer components to enhance its mobility and convenience.
It is one more object of this invention to provide a disposable reaction module that is able to free people from direct contact with test agents for enhancing people safety.
In order to achieve the objects set forth above, the reaction module according to this invention includes a reaction chamber and at least one test is agent room that may be fluidly communicating with the reaction chamber. The reaction chamber and the test agent room are separated by a gate room which has a piston disposed therein for controlling fluid flow between the reaction chamber and the test agent room. The reaction chamber and the test agent room have respectively a reaction agent inlet and a test agent inlet to allow reaction agent and test agent be poured therethrough into the reaction chamber and the test agent room.
The piston has a piston passage to enable test agent flows from the test agent room to the reaction chamber.
In the reaction agent inlet there is provided with a check valve which includes an elastic arm to allow reaction agent to flow into the reaction chamber only one way.
The gate room has a reaction chamber passage and a test agent room passage which are able to communicate with the piston passage to allow test agent to flow into the reaction chamber.
This invention also provides a method for making a disposable reaction module. The method includes the following steps. a). sealing a cover on a top of a body, b) placing a check valve in a check valve opening of the cover for allowing reaction agent to flow only one way into a reaction chamber,
c). disposing at least one piston in a gate room located in the body,
d). pouring test agent through at least one test agent inlet in the cover into a plural number of test agent rooms, and
e). sealing the test agent inlet with a sealing member for preventing the test agent from spilling out.